SilverShot Survivor
by Kirbyman17
Summary: The tale of a guy, a floating orb and the not-so-giant mech suit which is somehow inside him. Or something like that
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters, etc, etc etc…etc.**

**This is my first and probably only fanfic since I'm literally swamped up to my chest with school work, College Applications, Scholarships, and am using this as an opportunity to relieve myself of pent up creativity.**

**Any way, hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Heart rate: 100 BPM Breathing: Slightly elevated<p>

Location: Outside Room 1-2, IS Academy 3:00 PM

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Leo"?<p>

"I'm a bit nervous yeah. How you holding up, Voxie?" I replied

"All is well sir" replied the floating orb behind me.

There was the general din of a regular high school class inside, yet I knew that this was a very special school. It trains students in how to use ISes, and—'

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student today' .The class went completely silent for a moment, and then heated whispers could be heard from behind the sliding door."

"Voxie, I'll be honest here, I don't think I can make it through today. I've just got off a twelve hour flight, I carried my luggage around all day, and I'm just tired, can't we do this tommo- "No Sir. It's the last class of the day"

"But I look-"

"You look fine. Your Curly Brown hair is in its usual state of Disarray. You went to the bathroom ten minutes ago. Your belongings are safely stored outside the dorms. You have no excuses."

Darn. And the Jet lag was really starting to get to me too.

" Leo? Leo are you there?"

_Great. Missed my cue. _

* * *

><p>BPM: 115 Breathing: Elevated<p>

* * *

><p>I slam the sliding door to the right and walk into the classroom.<p>

_And now I've slammed the door. Why do they make them so light?_

I bow as was customary standard of the Japanese

"My name is Leonardo Da Silva; please take care of me this year"

The entire room is quiet.

_Was it speak then bow? I should have paid more attention to the customs part of the book on my way here. Man… this day is not my-_

Shrill voices spilt the air

"OMIGOD ANOTHER GUY" "He looks so strong!" **"****What's that thing in the hall?"**

"And he's Brazilian!" "No Way!" "I say we sneak into his room tonight and- "How'd he get in?"

"I thought he was American?" "Another guy? It's only the second week of school!"

'QUIET!' yelled the teacher

Voxie near soundlessly floated to my side from the hallway

"Greetings. I am called Voxie by my master." And she did her own bow. Or I assumed it was, since spheres really can't do much. No legs or arms and such.

'Well then, if you and uh, Voxie will take a seat in the back then' ordered my brown-haired teacher.

As I awkwardly slid into my seat in the back of the class by the window the lesson continued. The girls kept their eyes on me like hawks, it was pretty uncomfortable.

The teacher continued on with her lesson, on the history of IS. The clock at the back wall moved painfully slow, and the lesson was excruciating. I really couldn't care about the debate over whether or not the prototype space IS are actual IS or not. And so, the lady up front droned on; 'There are 467 IS cores in the world, each apportioned to different countries according to the Alaska treaty- yes Leo what is it?'

"Um… Actually its-"

"There are 467 +1 IS cores, all of which were made by Tabane Shinono. And the other by you, correct?"

"No, it isn't technically a core, but that's not what I'm getting at. I was just raising my hand to say that it's time to go." The clock showed 4:00, the end of the day. As I got up to leave, I was surrounded by my female classmates who all tried to ask me a million questions at once."

"Leo, are you single?" "YOU made an IS Core? That's Impossible!" "When's your birthday?"

'How old are you?' "Do you like chocolate?" "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me"

"Want to hang out some time?"

I tried to respond, "No, I don't like chocolate, it's not an IS core and-"

I was completely overwhelmed by this barrage of questions when Voxie stepped in with her distinctive automated voice.

"Leo must rest; he has been active for over 36 hours and requires sleep to function properly for his combat exam tomorrow morning"

"Uh… yeah, what she said. Sorry, I'll talk to you girls tomorrow after my match, OK?"

And so I slipped away to the dorms…with my robotic companion in close proximity.

Location: IS Academy Dorms, on my way to room 1025 4:15 PM

78 BPM Breathing: Normal

I turn the corner in the hall carrying my two suitcases and a backpack. Another blind corner and I nearly run into a rather… curvaceous woman, whom I assumed was a teacher and set down my stuff.

"Excuse me, where is room 1025?"

'Oh, you must be the new student. I'm trying to get your new room set up. I'm having an issue with –'

"Houki-san, wait-"

"Get kicked by a horse and die!" screamed the crying, angry girl with her long hair in a ponytail.

_What the heck is going on here?_

I looked inside and a guy about my age, with black hair and a definite red hand mark on his cheek. "I take it he's my new roommate?"

'Yes'

"Sweet"

I throw my heavy bag(s) into the back corner of the room. The green haired teacher ran off to find the girl who just stormed out. Not my problem though. I turned to face my new roommate.

"I'm Leo, and I'm your new roommate. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go crash now."

He tried to respond, but it was too late.

I said was crashing. And so I did, leaving this bewildered new buddy of mine to deal with whatever drama he was in the middle of by himself. Voxie lowered herself, I let her under the blankets, and she powered down as well.

_Man, these sheets smell really nice_… was my final thought as I drifted off to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>BPM: 50 Breathing: Relaxed<p> 


	2. Chapter 2, The match

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters, etc, etc etc…etc.**

**Yes. I actually updated. I couldn't believe it either.**

**I guess I got used to only 6 hours of sleep.**

**Dedication:**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Toby860, who was my first subscriber**

**Thanks (Now back to the part you care about)**

* * *

><p>Heartbeat: 67 Breathing: Relaxed 7:34:32 AM Inside Room 1025<p>

* * *

><p><em>Today's the first real day, huh?<em>

_Match is at eight, lets see, what to do…._

_1: Figure out how to get into the IS jumpsuit. Can't be that hard, right? _

_2: Breakfast. Hope they have waffles. _

_3: Shower? Maybe. Class isn't until nine, if I can finish it up quick, I could take a quick one before…_

_4: And School, oh joy, my fav-_

The sound of a flute playing a peaceful melody started drifting into my mind.

"Voxie, I'm up, don't bother"

As you wish, Sir

"And can you quit with the; Sir, yes Sir? I liked your normal self, not this emotionless shell you've been like since we got here"

"But I don't like these people. They are strange and I don't know their habits and they might be spies and—

"Nope. Gig's up Voxie, get used it"

"Alright…fine" replied my now moody little friend. ""I'm keeping the voice modulator on though".

I stumble out of bed, and run into the dresser that holds the uniforms. Owch.

Two stacks of fresh white jumpsuits sit in the top drawer. Another two sat in the second.

"How do I know which ones are mine?" I thought out loud

"Have yours even come in yet?" replied someone right behind me.

"I wouldn't know" I replied to my roommate, who had snuck up behind me without me noticing.

"Oh wait! Hi, I'm Leo" I said as I shook his hand, jumping back a bit.

"I'm Ichika, and it's nice to see to see another guy around"

"You guys, its past 7:30, and Leo, your match is in less than half an hour!" reminded Voxie

_Well. So much for breakfast. And the shower. _

"Ichika, can you tell me how to get to the arenas?"

"I'll take you; this place is easy to get lost in the first few days"

_That's nice of him. Was my thought as I grabbed the (probably his) standard white school uniform and headed out the door in the approved pants and white T-shirt under it_

* * *

><p>Time:7:45<p>

Heartbeat: 120 bpm

Breathing: Slightly Heavy

* * *

><p>Location: Inside Changing room<p>

"Think we lost 'em?"

"Yeah. Is Glados there usually so mean to others?" wheezed Ichika, who was lying on his back trying to calm himself down.

"Voxie can be a bit of a handful I'll admit" I wheezed as I was trying to catch my breath.

_First I get a crowd angry at me for not eating breakfast with them. Then Voxie has to insult them? This day is already off to a bad start. _

"Alright, Voxie, start configuring the thrusters to max boost X1. I want the match over in one shot. I'll start getting dressed" I said as I slipped off the jacket.

"On it" she chirped "Estimated conversion at 15 minutes.

"Can't you get it any faster? That's cutting it awful close to the match start time."

"That's as fast as I can go; you on the other hand, need to start moving faster"

_One leg, other leg, watch the jewels, and the legs_

_It's Bullcrap that I'm not wear boxers under these. I'm wearing them whether I'm allowed to or not... Goddang this thing really is skin tight. When I get the chance, I'm customizing my own suit._

7:55 5 minutes until the match, 5:27 until max boost conversion is complete.

I'm in my pretty little dark blue jumpsuit in the middle of this massive, circular dome, which looks oddly familiar to an ancient roman coliseum.

On the other side of the arena, the teacher from the dorms yesterday is standing, trying to be intimidating. Or something.

Oh, and Voxie's here behind me, playing 'Don't Worry, Be happy' in an attempt to calm me down.

I can't let my heartbeat get above 150, or I have serious problems and I'm dangerously close to 120 right now.

_The girls from breakfast today nearly made me hit 150 this morning too. I'm just not built for this…_

The stadium was quickly filling with the girls who wanted to see what this new guy could do. In addition, there were hundreds of high ranking officials for other countries watching as well.

7:59: A stern looking woman with long, black was sitting where the emperor would; she looking down on us.

She stood up and raised a hand.

The entire stadium fell silent.

_No pressure, it's only a full stadium with hundreds of people, all of them looking at me._

I think my heartbeat jumped up to 130

She shouted through the speaker system: "What are you waiting for? Equip your IS's already!"

The lady across the arena, I think her name was Yamada something, was already in her Raphael Revive.

7:59:38. 27 seconds left to go…

"Come on Voxie, lets get this over with"

8 giant LCD screens descended around the seats, lit up and zoomed in on me as my IS. This appeared to ease the spectators, who were all rushing towards the rails, trying to get a better glimpse of my transformation.

Silver enveloped my legs and arms. Voxie opened up, and lightly descended onto my head, forming my helmet. A holographic visor appeared before my eyes, showing my shields and surroundings. The silver started to expand, forming arm and leg guards. And two little floating crystals, no more than 6 inches long, floated behind my shoulders. Two light green fields formed over my head and feet, and I started to float. The two green fields started to expand, and met at my waist, then turned into a translucent yellow as it sank into my armor. Shields active, came up on my visor.

The Savior 

Or so I had dubbed it, because its core was the only thing keeping me alive. That was my little invention, and it could barely be called an IS.

Whereas the thing opposite from me was at least 15 feet tall (At least), mine only made me a few inches taller. (Six feet tall) I hadn't made any weapons for it yet, and so far it had an incredibly high 50 shield points.

_It wasn't made for combat. But I got sent here anyway._

The countdown started, and I still had 14 seconds left to go.

**FIVE!**

The user across from me materialized two sub machine guns and took a combat stance.

Our information was transmitted to the screen.

She had 500 shields, and her bar filled up completely to green.

Mine went up to fifty. My shields bar went up from blood red to slightly lighter, blood red.

_This is definitely fair, I thought to myself._

_**FOUR!**_

'Voxie, how long 'til –

'8 seconds', she stated, and it was injected directly to my thoughts, no voice required. It was one of the few things I had designed right.

_**THREE**_

_Just gotta stall for few seconds_…

I zoomed in on Yamada, she was muttering to herself

_**TWO**_

'Last time you charged, he made of fool out of you. This time, let him make the first move'

No **One **was heard. Just the silent expectation of something amazing.

We stood there, a few seconds, neither of us moving.

I looked around, and said, "Do I…attack now?"

Laughter roared throughout the stadium, _Perfect…_

As the giggles subsided, a screen came up on my Visor.

Yamada simply stated, "Yes, you can start".

I heard the sound of the boost fill. I smiled.

_Here I come…_

My IS wasn't built for combat. It was built for speed.

I charged straight, almost faster than even the super human, robotically increased senses of the IS could pick up.

I threw all 300 pounds of my combined weight in a single mach punch. Right at her throat.

And she almost had enough time to flinch.

Her shields instantly hit zero as she flew into the wall.

The stadium's shields caught her, preventing what definitely would have been a fatal crash, even with the ultimate shields, or whatever they were called.

_Absolute barrier_ _quipped Voxie._

8:00:00 the match officially started

8:00:05, the match unofficially started

8:00:06, It was Over. Officially, or not.

I took off my Voxie Visor, powered off my IS, and looked at my heartbeat necklace.

152 BPM

Blood started to trickle down my nose.

Voxie started playing 'We are the champions'

_Damn it…_

I walked with my head held back to prevent the blood from spilling, got into the changing rooms, and held a paper towel to my nose.

_Could have been worse, I suppose. It's only at 160 that it gets really bad…_

"It's your fault for getting so worked up over nothing." Teased Voxie

"Yeah, I guess, what time is it?

"8:01"

_Sweet. Breakfast after all. _

_How 'bout some Waffles? I'm definitely feeling waffles._


	3. Chapter 3, the first day of school

**First, an apology from the Author. **

**Sorry for not updating in many months. He's had college deadlines (still does, technically), 5 AP classes, and had life in general sucker-punch him, kick him in the balls, and then insult his girlfriend. And he doesn't even have a girlfriend. **

**That said, I could really, really use an assistant. Send me a message if you're interested**

* * *

><p><span>BPM: 80 Breathing: Calm<span>

I walked down to the cafeteria (_only part of the school I need to know how to get to, in my opinion_), and got me my celebratory victory waffles from the buffet. The cafeteria was pretty much empty for some reason.

Voxie was happily spinning about, playing one of her favorite fiesta songs.

"Oh, the sweet taste of Victory." I hummed to myself (and Syrup) as I opened up the business section of a complementary newspaper.

_Mostly syrup though God I wish my sense of taste still worked. What little I'm getting is great though. The fluffiness is perfect, not too crunchy, but not floppy either._

The Spanish guitar was soon lost under the sounds of a crowd coming towards the cafeteria.

Ichika ran through the doors and quickly sat at my booth. He quickly picked up the rest of newspaper and opened it to cover his face. At least twenty girls could be seen in the hallway, and it was clear what was going on. The crowd hurried past us.

"Hey buddy?"

"Yeah?" he nervously replied

"You're safe. PS, the newspaper's upside down"

He exhaled a _very_ audible sigh of relief, and the comforting sounds of the mariachi trumpet returned.

"So? How'd the match go?" he said, trying to start a conversation to calm his nerves.

I think it went pretty-

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Interjected Voxie, "that chick never knew what hit her. It was like Start! WHA-BAM! GAME SET!"

"Yeah" I continued, "One boost powered punch and it was over. She never expected it."

Ichika seemed to mull over the idea in his head; "Wait a sec, a punch? No weapons drawn? Just hand to hand combat?"

I looked side to side, motioning for him to come closer. "Don't tell anyone, but my little secret here doesn't actually have any weapons. Well, not yet anyway. I was planning on making one over the weekend. Oh yeah, Today's Friday, isn't it?""

"Yep, today is Friday. But more importantly, beating an instructor is impressive in itself, but to beat one without any weapons? That's Unheard of!"

It was roughly 8:20 (25 minutes to get back to class for homeroom, plenty of time) and Ichika went to get himself a Japanese Style breakfast as I finished the last of my waffles. Or rather, waffle sandwich, as I had a peculiar way of eating them. I would put syrup between the two and eat it like a sandwich, which most people think is strange. It made sense to me; eat twice as fast with even less waste. Guess that means I have terrible table manners, eating with my hands. Oh well. Waffles. Yum Yum. _Soooo fluffy…_

I sat there in the booth, watching Ichika and with few others around; I brought up a telepathic link with Voxie.

I had made her roughly five years ago, and over the years I had given her some special abilities. One of which was this telepathic link, which I used mainly to amuse myself in boring situations, but it had its practical purposes as well. I used a minor form of it with the Voxie Visor, but this is different. It is far more powerful. But this place seems safe, so I don't think I'll need it to take down anyone, assuming they even know I'm doing it.

I closed my eyes and focus on my familiar sphere. In my mind I stand in a world of black. A sky of holographic screens, tinged blue, with white text running across them, flew above. I motion for one and one falls to my hand.

"Health charts" I say, and a schematic of my body system appears in the bottom half of the screen:

Heartbeat BPM: 78 Normal

Blood Pressure: 120/85 normal

Breathing: 10 bpm calm

Nano levels 35%

Mass 135Kg (~300 lbs)

Blood Sugar (2% high) 

Blood Oxygen: 97%

Iron: 70%

Stress: 18%

A list of all my body processes was here in my hands. A quick glance showed I was fine.

* * *

><p>Voxie?<p>

Yeah? She replied. her true voice, not the robotic monotone but a real voice, almost like singing.

_I love her voice, but she refuses to talk without a Voice modulator. She sounds like GlaDos with it on, but I feel bad if I force her to do anything, so on it stays. Such a shame..._

Is the contamination controlled?

The compound is 90% controlled, that's the best we've ever gotten

And how high is my testosterone?

T-levels minimal, as always. Slight Spike due to the match. You get really excited whenever you're about to fight. Why do you always block that anyway?

I get angry too easily. Too Excited. I can't control myself sometimes. Best not to risk it. Besides, you know I have heart problems.

Any Pain?

Nothing I can't handle

Anything else?

Tomorrow I'm planning on making a sword or gun of some sort. The delivery of the pills and my lab kit are supposed to be coming tomorrow too. So make sure I don't stay awake the entire weekend.

Ok. Anything else? _Master?_

Stop that, I made you to listen to me yes, but you also have free will. And I trust you to not mess everything up while I'm gone as long as we're here. Now get me a closer look on the compound.

The image of my body expanded to the full size of the holographic tablet, zooming in on my right leg. The semi-transparent view of the leg, complete with minute blood vessels, could be seen. A clear, white cube the size of my fist lodged inside my right thigh with a spinning golden ball within. At a closer look I could see thin wisps of gold leaving the cube and traveling throughout my thigh, but quickly disappearing before it reached the hip and knee.

'_Not too shabby…'I thought, but the tapping on my shoulder brought me back to reality_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I said, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"You Ok?" said a girl's voice

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, tapping Voxie to make sure she got out too.

I looked up to see a woman with blond curls sitting next to Ichika, who was quickly trying to wolf down a bowl of rice. Looked like he was choking on it.

I glanced up to the clock to see that it was 8:40. Five minutes left to class, so I'd probably be late. What's wrong with that though? Not like I'll be missing anything important. Just more History of stuff I don't really think is necessary.

"Come on, we'll be late!" said the girl, tugging his arm. I sat there and watched the two run down the hall, leaving the half-finished bowl spinning on the table. The cafeteria was empty save for me and Voxie.

"Come on Voxie, we got to get to class." I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

I calmly strutted down the long, tall halls of the academy, not really knowing how to get to class. The bell rang, telling me what I already knew. I was late. Oh well. I turned a corner, seeing the sign 1-2 over one of the doors. A slight smirk rose on my face as I began walking to first period.

"Stop Right There! Where do you think you're going?" said a commanding voice.

I turned around to see an intimidating woman scowling at me. She wore a tight black suit and held a small textbook in one hand. Sadly, at 5'10, I was a bit taller than her, so I didn't feel all that scared. Then she shot an evil eye at me, one that would have frozen most people.

That said, I'm not most people.

I brought up an innocent smile to my face, and replied; "Just trying to get to class. I don't really know the layout of the school, so I got lost on the way here"

She proceeded to whack my head with the textbook with a resounding "thunk" through the halls. "Don't let it happen again" She continued walked down the hall to room 1-1 like nothing had ever happened and shot me another killing glance before going in and shutting the sliding door. I don't know who she was, but I was starting to get ticked off.

BPM: 95 and rising 

"Leo, I got some bad news" said the floating bundle of joy behind me.

"What is it Voxie" I said, a bit more hostilely than I had intended.

Voxie backed up a bit, sensing my mood. "Your T-levels haven't dropped since the match. If anything, it spiked and is now steadily rising."

Great. First I nearly miss my match, had to get this damn uniform on (It's too frikken tight, especially the latex jumpsuit), and now I think I just pissed off the main devil teacher at the school. And now I'm not only late, I'm going to be angry the rest of the day.

_Calm down man. Deep breaths, Deep Breaths…_

A few seconds later I was back in control.

BPM: 85 and falling 

"Let's just go", I sighed

I trudged over to 1-2, and slid the door open. I flashed a smile to the class and took my seat at the back of the class.

"Leo, you're late" stated the teacher. _Thank you captain obvious_

_Nah, I'm just 23 hours and fifty minutes early for tomorrow's class. *SARCASM*_

"Yeah, I got lost on the way here; it's only my second day" I explained.

"See if you can acclimate yourself this weekend then, so you won't be late again"

"Will do", I said good-naturedly.

The class continued its lesson on the history of IS. Honestly, I couldn't care, so as soon as the teacher went back to the whiteboard, I started drawing up the blueprints for a sword.

_One handed… Straight or Curved… How long… And how Wide… How should it feel in my hands… _

_Should it vibrate?_

_Wait what was that last part?_

I looked up at Voxie, who was looking out the window pretending to be innocent. "I'm trying to be serious here", I thought back to Voxie. "Don't need this floating around in my head right now".

She giggled. "Don't you want it big, long, and hard as you get all sweaty with these girls?"

"Stop it!"

…

"Breathing heavy as they lie defenseless on the ground"

"NOW"

"Fine then. I'm gonna go explore then while you sit here. Have fun in snooze town you shag-haired villain"

"Have fun" I thought half-heartedly as she disconnected and floated out the window to god knows where… _Did she just insult me with Shakespeare?_

_Heart Function Monitor Disabled. Switching to manual_

_The circular pendant around my neck started to flash white concentric circles with every heartbeat with the BPM shown on the back. It wasn't exact, but close enough for a manual device._

_Well. With Voxie gone there goes my only form of entertainment._

The teacher tapped on her desk twice, getting the class's attention. At least it seems like I'm not the only one who was zoning out.

"Class, I have two important announcements today. First off we have another student. Come in Lin!"

"Everybody, this is the official Representative Candidate for China, Lingyin Huang".

I tried to sit up to see her better, but all I saw were the tips couple of yellow ribbons bobbing around.

As she bowed and introduced herself, I shifted left and right (hit my head on the window going left, bad idea) trying to get a better view, but still could not see her.

Finally, I just stood up. I saw petite girl with yellow ribbons in twintails. Alright.

'Oh, there she is…' I thought out loud. Her head slowly turned towards me and I think I saw a vein popping out. Come on… please don't get pissed.

Crap, she's pissed.  
>She stomped over to me and looked me dead in the eyes daring me to do something. Still sitting down, I think I matched her height. "Dang she is short"... <em>Wait. CRAP.<em>

"Do you have some sort of Deathwish?" she said, with a clear, 'I'm going to end you' smile.

_Ok, now, my rage was starting to resurface._

"If you think you can take me, bring it on" I said, feeling some tension rising. I returned her kind smile. "Now sit back down, we still got another announcement."

"She leaned in, trying to make me flinch (failed), and then pouted back to the front of the class.

_Good for nothing teacher, there's a fight about to break out and you just sit there…_

The teacher cleared her throat, obviously trying to get the class back under control. "Yes, and now we have the issue of having a representative for the class. Any volunteers? "

_I feel sorry for the poor sap that has to spend their afternoon helping out the teachers_

A girl in the middle of the class raised her hand; "I think Silva-kun should be the rep. He's the only one who beat the teachers in the entrance exam and is probably the best pilot in here."

_I just cannot get a break today, can I?_

I raised my hand in protest. "Two things, one call me Leo. (I saw some girls blush at that. Why? Just call me by my name, seriously! What is it with the Japanese?) And secondly, I don't want to do it. I formally decline the offer."

"Coward" said the new girl. She slowly turned, and stood up as she said it. She pointed towards me; "Only a coward would run away from responsibility. We should have battles to see who the best fighter is." _I think she's going for some epic announcement that way she's standing_

I merely shrugged. "Look, I have my own stuff to do. You have a team back in your home country to fix your IS and make stuff for it. It's just me and Voxie with mine. I can't be bothered to clean the class every day. I'm a busy guy." I explained. "Besides, I won without using any weapons. If anyone in the class thinks they can win against me, feel free." I bragged with a bit of anger seeping in, and leaned back a bit.

"The class rep will have a better chance distinctions and honors from other countries" said the teacher, hoping to win my interests. I clasped my hands behind my head, nodding no.

The bell rang, announcing the start of second period.

"Ok class, we're going to the arena to practice to basics of combat. Get into your jumpsuits and let's go. We're working with class 1-1 and Orimura sensei is very strict about being punctual."

I just stood there, with my jumpsuit under my uniform because quite frankly, I couldn't get it off. And I still don't know how to get to the arena.

And all the girls started looking at me, their faces going a tinge red… Why? Oh right, they need to change.

All of a sudden, the teacher starts pushing me out of the room, saying something about go change in the men's locker room. Only thing is, I still have no idea where it is. Before I could say anything though, I was rather ungracefully thrown out of class into the hallway.

The door slammed in my face. That was the last straw. That was an insult to me.

_I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS BULLSHIT_

The door down the hall opened up and, lo and behold, Ichika was thrown out too. I looked at him. He looked at me. He must have seen my face. "Bad Day?"

"Yeah…"I sighed, feeling a surge of rage starting to flow through my body.

We stood up, dusted ourselves off, and headed out.

A quarter mile, dozen turns, and a few minutes later, I was in standing in front of the class with the new girl, Yin or something. She was already deployed and stood at something like 12 feet tall.

(Seriously, I get 2 inches when I deploy. She gets like another 8 feet. Not fair)

I focused my thoughts and my breathing. The rage had yet to subside. The familiar white-grey oozed through my skin, and once again covered me up. Two glowing yellow crystal nubs materialized where most other IS had wings. A green hexagon pattern descended from the crown of my head to my feet. And the wind blew through my hair. Whoops, Voxie is my helmet and she's gone. The suit covered my full body but my head, although the HUD visor was still there. Close enough I guess…

The teacher pulled up a holographic link to me and Ling.

"I need the two of you to perform a mock battle so I can explain what's going on to the class. Then in third period we'll be practicing team combat, which will be you two against the two personal IS users in class 1.

We flew up about fifty meters in the air and the arena shield walls activated. Up here, all the class looked like ants.

The Chinese girl brought up another holographic link.

"I say we decide who is the class representative with this battle right now."

A dark smile came across my face.

I nodded in agreement.

_I was seeing red, I loved the idea. I was angry and frustrated. All I wanted to do was punch something, especially her or that demon teacher. At mach 3. Oh, maybe this day isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>If you've made it this far, please review. No seriously, give me some feedback. I haven't gotten anything from anybody so I have no idea if people enjoy reading this, if I'm doing good, or if they are confused about something because I've left it vague.<strong>

**So essentially:**

**Review. Right now.**

**PM me if you'd like to be my assistant (optional)**

**Subscribe, because I can't guarantee that the next update will be timely. At all. So that way you'll know when I update. (recommended if you enjoy this)**

**Give me tips, advice or anything you'd like to pass along. Ask me questions. (optional)**


End file.
